2017
by Nerwhal
Summary: After being rebuilt Hogwarts is once again striving with some new blood. Rivalries are established and unlikely friendships blossom. How will they fare in the school of witchcraft and wizardry?
1. A Brand New School Year

**F**or the Potter's the arrival of young James's letter of acceptance to Hogwarts was a joyous occasion. When it came time to leave it was emotional yet proud day for both his parents, Harry and Ginny. By the time the year was over and it was time to go home for the holidays, James had his head full of story's to be told of exciting adventures, new friends, mischievous antics and things he had learnt.

Now the time had come again to board the scarlet steam train and begin a year of new adventures, but this year was different. This year it was also Albus's time to board the train. Of course they all rejoiced as they did with James, but as pleased as he was something was nagging Albus in the back of his mind and it all stemmed from his older brother's words in the car.

"What house do you want to be in, Lil'?" James asked his sister.

She perked up at the question and answered enthusiastically with, "Gryffindor!"

"What about you, Al?"

"I-I don't know," he answered, not able to respond properly because of his nervousness.

"...What if you end up in...Slytherin?"

"I won't!"

"You might," teased James.

"No!"

"But what if you do?" insisted James.

They continued the whole way to the station. They got out of the car and unloaded their things onto trolleys, then headed to platform nine and three-quarters with James and Albus in the lead. Lily, after getting out of the car, had gotten tearful at the thought of having to wait two more years before attending Hogwarts. The conversation from the car had resumed after a short break and by the time their mother, Ginny, had had enough.

"James, give it a rest!"

James continued a little longer before catching his mother's eye and stopping. When they reached the barrier between the platforms James took his trolley of his mother and ran at it, before anybody could blink he had vanished. Albus took the opportunity of James's absence to ask is parents a question.

"You'll write to me, won't you?"

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.

"Not every day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Together they pushed the remaining trolley through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters. Though Albus had done it before he still winced and waited for a collision (which never came). The platform was clouded with dense mist in which people swarmed through. James had already disappeared far into the crowd.

"Where are they?" said Albus anxiously, peering as far as he possible could.

"We'll find them," reassured Ginny.

With the mist and the amount of people it was difficult to focus on anything let alone find anyone but eventually they did find the four they were looking for standing next to the last carriage of the train.

"Hi," sighed Albus in relief.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

Everybody chatted to each other for a bit. Ron and Harry loaded Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted in when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

Hermione and Ginny both reassured them that he was joking, while Ron's eye wondered to someone else. Harry followed his gaze straight to three people in the mist which had now thinned. Draco Malfoy stood with his wife, Astoria and son, Scorpius. He noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him and nodded curtly before turning away.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley will never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

"Hey!"

James had reappeared and had same to have ridded himself of his trunk, trolley and owl, evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder to the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

With the lack of reaction from the adults he continued.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added, just in case nobody had heard.

They continued by saying how it's be lovely for Teddy to live with them. Eventually it was almost time to leave.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a Professor love!"

"But you know Neville-"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love..."

Shaking his head at his mother'a foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

He gave his brother a few last words, received a kiss from his mother and gave a final hug to his father before leaping onto the train and sprinting down the corridor presumable to find his friends.

Harry told him some words to counteract on his brother's. His mother also gave him a kiss, then he hug his father.

"Bye, Al," said Harry. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'til you've learnt how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could force Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"-then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

The doors were slamming along the scarlet train. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students hung out of the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on and off the train, seemed to be turned towards Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus, as he and Rose craned round to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily laughed. The train began to move and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell as the last trace of steam evaporated and the train rounded a corner out of sight.

"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.

"I know he will."

* * *

**Chapter one complete!  
I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this but I'll figure it out eventually.  
Happy reading!**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**A**lbus lowered back into his seat as the station, along with his parents, disappeared from sight. He thought back to what his father had said. It definitely relieved him but what if the Sorting Hat _didn't_ take things like that into consideration and his dad was just saying that to make him feel better. Rose saw Albus in deep thought and stared at him. When he didn't seem to notice she asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing much...I was just thinking about Houses."

"I really hope I do get into Gryffindor," said Rose with a sigh.

"Same."

"Then, what are you worried about?"

"Worried? I never said-" Rose gave him a look of disbelief. "...it's James. He thinks I'll get into Slytherin."

"And you don't want to."

"Exactly!"

"Well, you should know that James is always like this. He likes to mess around."

"That's what my dad said."

Albus sighed and sunk deep into his seat. They both sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the hills of grass slip by. After a while the food trolley passed and they bought an excessive amount of sweets. While in the middle of consuming a chocolate frog, Albus heard sharp tapping from the window. He looked up to saw a barn owl gliding next to the window. He quickly stuffed the rest of the chocolate frog into his mouth and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on the seat. Rose spotted the note on its leg and untied it then handed it to Albus, who thanked her.

_Dear Albus,_

_We know it hasn't been long since you got on the train but we already miss you and James (as well as Rose and obviously everybody else). Don't forget what I said before and we love all of you very much._

_Love from, your mother and father (and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione)_

_Ps. Tell Rose to: make us proud and do well in your tests, make sure to write, we miss you. Also-_

_(Ron, that's enough)._

_But-  
(Stop, Ron. Stupid self-writing quill.)_

_-Uncle Ron (and Aunt Hermione)_

Albus laughed as he got to the end of the letter.

"That's just like dad," she said through an amused smile.

Time seemed to pass by quickly and in no time they had almost reached Hogwarts. Rose left the compartment as Albus changed into his uniform. The train rolled to a halt and the students seemed to pour out in endless numbers onto the station. Albus and Rose got swept up into the crowd and before they knew it they had made their way down to the platform. People were bumping into each other making it almost impossible to move anywhere. Albus grabbed onto Rose's hand so that she wouldn't get lost in the sea of people. They eventually heard the bellows of, "Firs'-years!" from in front. They dodge in between people, swivelling in and out. When they reached the owner of the booming voice they both felt a wave of relief flow through them. He smiled at them.

"You two alright there?" Hagrid called out.

They nodded then straighten out their uniforms as the rest of the first-years arrived.

"Everyone here? C'mon, follow me! Watch yer step!"

Hagrid slowly lead them away from the swarms of students. They carefully made their way down the steep, narrow path which was hard to make out with just the dim light of Hagrid's lantern.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec."

He lead them around a bend and suddenly there was a loud, "Oooooh!" that rippled through the group. Hagrid seemed to chuckle as if he enjoyed the loud gasps of amazement.

Hagrid pointed them to a cluster of boats sitting by the edge of the water. He instructed that no more than four be in one boat. Albus and Rose climbed into one boat followed by a dark haired girl and a small, brown haired boy. A bright smile spread across the girl's face.

"Exciting, isn't it?" said the girl. Her voice was melodic and full of happiness. "I'm Sarah Fischer," she added.

"Albus Potter."

"Potter? Is your father Harry Potter?" Her tone plagued with curiosity.

Albus felt slightly self-conscious when her bright, amber eyes looked to stare at him.  
"Yeah..."

"And you?" asked Sarah.

"Rose Weasley," replied Rose.

"Fantastic!"

"Do you two know each other?" she asked while looking to both Albus and Rose.

"We're cousins," said Albus.

She turned to the boy next to her and asked him his name.

"Sam Riley," he spoke in a soft voice.

"This is amazing, the boats are moving by themselves. And before I saw the carriages moving without a horse, or anything! It's all so new to me!"

"I'm guessing you're a muggle-born," said Rose.

"Well, actually...no. I'm a half-blood, but I've never _seen_ magic before."

Before anybody could say anymore they had reached the shore. The first-years got out of the boats and stared in amazement at the enormity of the castle. They were lead up to the Entrance Hall. Hagrid stopped in front of a woman, with long blonde hair tied up into a tight ponytail, who stood waiting in the large hall. She held an air of authority but her warm brown eyes showed some comfort. Wrinkles had begun to form around her eyes and on her forehead but she still managed to look young.

"I am Professor Lionheart," she introduced. "As some of you might already know I am your Deputy Headmistress."

"In a moment I will lead you all into the Great Hall to be sorted. When that happens I want you all to form a single line and follow me. You will be sorted into one of four different houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You well be part of this houses for the reminder of your time at Hogwarts. After being sorted you will sit at the table of the house you have been sorted to. The start-of-term banquet is about to begin. I will be back shortly. In this time I suggest you make sure that you are..." her eyes quickly ran over a couple of people, "presentable."

She moved them to a room on the left side of the Hall and left without another word and everybody began straightening their uniform and some desperately tried to fix their hair to no avail. Sam, who had found himself standing next to Albus, couldn't stop bouncing nervously. Albus felt distracted by this and so very much wanted to put his hands on the boy's shoulders to stop him, but that wouldn't have been fair because under his own calm exterior which he tried hard to maintain he was also nervous. Almost the most nervous he'd ever been. What if he was sorted into Slytherin? What if he made a fool of himself in front of everybody? What if everything was just a big mistake and he was sent back home?

New illogical thoughts constantly popped up into his mind as he tried to calm his nerves. Behind him Sarah was speaking with a rapid speed that Rose could not keep up with, if she could have actually concentrated on anything at all. Rose clasped her hands tightly. She had dreamed about this for so long, ever since she had first heard stories of Teddy's time at Hogwarts, and ever since then with every other person that left she wanted it more and more, and now she was here. The students were luckily saved by an episode with the schools ghosts. They had begun floating in when Professor Lionheart appeared shooing them off. Then she instructed everybody to line up in a single filed line.

"Follow me."

Albus grasped his hands together to make sure they wouldn't shake. He walked down the centre aisle, still in line, all the way to the front. He caught his brother's eye along the way and was given a quick thumbs-up. At the front the Sorting Hat sang a song which got a few chuckles and a loud whoop at the end. Professor Lionheart stood next to the Sorting Hat which sat on a stool. In her hands was a scroll. She glance at the scroll and called out the first name.

"Alec, Noah."

A blonde haired, broad shouldered boy made his way to the stool. The hat took a minute before bellowing, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers.

"Austin, Peter."

"Hufflepuff!"

Next was Amelia Bright then Diana Bright, Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Isaac."

"Gryffindor!"

"Carsten, Sophia."

"Slytherin!"

Chapman, Cordrey, Dare, Darling, Faden. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor,Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Finley, Rachel."

"Gryffindor!"

"Fischer, Sarah."

Sarah turned to Rose who was behind her.

"That's me! Oh my..."

She rushed forward almost tripping and landed ungracefully on the stool. As the Sorting Hat was lowered onto her head it shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

After was Gibbs, Grace, Gordon, Hampton, Heartily, Jackson, Jones, Jordan, Lane and Lee.

Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

He strolled onto the stage and sat on the seat. The hat took a minute or two, to sort him before shouting, "Slytherin!"

"Mawile, Harley."

This one also took about a minute or two.

"Noble, Henry."

As the name was called out Albus could have almost sworn that the Sorting Hat let out a small chuckle.

"Gryffindor!"

Two more names were called out before Albus's but he didn't hear, for his mind went blank knowing he's had to be soon.

"Potter, Albus."

Albus could feel his heart start to race at the sound of his name. He took small steps up to the stool while chanting Gryffindor over and over in his mind.

He sat and the hat was placed on top of his head.

"_Well, hello there. Another Potter. What a nice surprise...hmm interesting...interesting._"

Albus continued to chant and by now the Sorting Hat had caught on.

"_Gryffindor? Why do you want to be in Gryffindor_?"

Albus froze. The Hat waited for a reply.

"Well...you are the one that can read my thoughts."

"_And for that statement I should put you in Ravenclaw_," said the Hat.

Albus felt himself begin to panic. The Hat sighed,"_fine._"

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted out loud to everybody.

Albus scurried away to the Gryffindor table, where he was greeted with an eruption of cheers and applause.

The rest of the sorting went by quickly. With two Ravenclaws (one being Sam), a Slytherin, a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, another Gryffindor, and finally a Ravenclaw. Now it was finally Rose's turn to be sorted.

Albus crossed he's fingers tightly for her to be in Gryffindor. She sat on the stool. The time passed and it was now three minutes later. The anticipation was killing him.

Finally the Hat opened its mouth and shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaws clapped and cheered, but Rose was not smiling. She had a great look of disappointment in her face as she trudged over to the Ravenclaw table, completely throwing aside her usually amazing posture. Albus suddenly felt guilty for not telling her the advice he's dad had told him. Two last students were sorted into Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

After a short speech from Professor McGonagal the feast began. Albus watched as Rose excused herself. He followed after her only to find her sitting on the steps of the Entrance Hall with her head in her arms. When Albus moved closer he realised that she was sobbing. Albus had only ever seen Rose cry once when her pet cat had died, when she was five. So when Albus realised she was crying he froze uncertain of what to do. He contemplated backing away but eventually found himself sat next to her, awkwardly petting her back. Rose turned her head to the side to look at Albus. She quickly sat up and wiped her eyes and nose on the sleeve of her cloak.

"What's wrong?" said Albus, not knowing how to start.

"You know exactly what's wrong!" she snapped.

"Sorry..."

She looked away, her eyes holding a look of guilt.

"No. I'm sorry. It's just...my dad is going disinherit me-"

"No, he won't."

"Yes, he will. But that's not even the worst part. The worst part will be when Granddad looks at me with his eyes filled with disappointment. I'm the first Weasley to ever break the Gryffindor tradition!"

"Rose, I think you're thinking into this far too much," Albus finally said. "Let's just put it this way. Gryffindor has lost a valuable member and Ravenclaw had gained one."

They sat in silence for a bit.

"You know that sounds like something Uncle Harry would say."

"...Guilty. Though it sounds better when he says it."

Rose let out a giggle which caused Albus to crack a smile. They sat there in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes before deciding to go back into the Great Hall. Time flew by so quickly that before he even knew it, it was time for bed. Albus waved goodnight to Rose, then followed his fellow first-years. They travelled up the stairs stopping to let Peeves, the mischievous, pranking poltergeist, pass. Muggleborns marvelled at the moving paintings and stumble on the changing stairs.

Tomas Scotts, the Gryffindor prefect, smiled sheepishly back at them after realising he had forgot to inform them of certain trick steps and other things of the sort. After what felt like a long and tiring journey the first-years were more than ready to get to bed. Everybody climbed through the door of the common room barely able to take anything in with their droopy eyes. Tomas showed both the boys and the girls to their own dormitories. Albus collapsed on the second bed on the left of the door. He looked to the end of the bed realising that his luggage had been placed there. He changed quickly into something more suitable to sleep in and jumped back into bed. The boy who had claimed the bed to Albus's right was already fast asleep with his robes on, on top of the covers. The boy to his left was in the bathroom. The next two were sleeping soundly and the last sat on his bed trying to use what light he could, from the candle next to his bed, to read a book. Albus closed his eyes trying to imagine the year to come as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Aaaaand that's Chapter Two!  
Poor Rose.  
Happy Reading!**


	3. Shenanigans

**A**lbus woke to a loud crash. The bed to his right was littered with clothing and other little bits and bobs. Albus watched in a dazed, confusion.

He snapped out of it and said, "Um, are you okay?"

The boy who he was speaking to was currently rummaging through his trunk frantically.

"No! I can't find it!"

"What is it?" Albus said now also looking around.

"My cap. My hat. Hat, cap whatever."

Albus got up and searched as well. By now everyone else had woken up. The boy who had been reading the night before had gone to the bathroom, not know what was going on. When he came out, a lanky golden haired boy with glasses peered inside.

"Found it."

He tossed the hat to the frantic boy who grabbed it and sighed in relief.

"Thanks, dude. I knew I could count on you."

The other boy rolled his eyes. They all changed into their robes and left for the Great Hall.

"I'm Albus," he decided to say.

"Henry," said the boy with the hat, "wait, Albus Potter?"

"Yes."

"My brother said that your brother, James, was wicked cool."

"Are you sure his was talking about my brother?"

He let loose a bark of a laugh, "Yes, James Potter."

They heard some snickering and looked over the railing of the stairs. Some Slytherins were laughing at a boy who had tripped and tore his robe.

"Poor kid," said Henry.

Albus was just about to go help him when an older girl appeared and helped the boy up, scolding the Slytherins.

"They're a nasty bunch, they are," added Henry. They started down the stairs again.

Albus just nodded. He stole a glance back down at the group who had gotten over laughing at the misfortune of others. He saw a boy amongst the others that caught his eye. Albus remember him as the boy his dad and Uncle Ron were talking about before they boarded the train. He looked at him properly now, not being able to before at the station. He had pale skin, and was average height but still much smaller than most of the people in the group, he's upturned nose complimented his cold, shape look that came with his light blond hair. Albus scowled thinking he could had to be one of them. They made it to the hall where students were already filling up on breakfast. James caught Albus by the arm, tugging him to sit. He sat along with the rest of the boys.

"Hi, Albus. What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" asked Fred.

"Oh, hey Fred. Yeah, it's been great."

"But, you haven't even _done _anything yet," said Dominique.

Albus looked down the table and saw that the rest of his family was there as well mixed in with some of their own friends. Victoire waved from down the table. Molly sat beside James and next to her Roxanne.

"You know all these people?" said Henry.

"They're my family," Albus told them.

"Wow, you've got a big family. I only have...my sister. I'm Noah, by the way," said another boy.

They continued to converse also while munching on some food. Letters came, Albus got a letter from home and a small cake from Grandma Weasley. Which James complained about very much. Suddenly, the talking died down to whispers.

"Look," someone whispered to their friend.

"Is that a-"

"Yep."

Albus eye found what they were talking about a small owl had come flying in with a large red envelope. A howler. The owl, Pigwidgeon, struggled with the letter.

"You know, I heard someone say that the angrier the person is the heavier the letter is," Fred whispered.

Albus felt his face drain, he knew who the recipient of the letter was and on the look of Rose's face from across the hall she know to. Pigwidgeon finally made it to Rose. He let the letter go and stole some water out of Roses goblet. The letter began steaming, it turn from red to scarlet and began shaking. It might have exploded if the envelope hadn't began yelling. Which was worse.

"Rose Weasley! You have been disowned!" shouted the distinctive voice of Uncle Ron.

Albus did not at all have to strain to hear the harsh words pouring out. James winced knowing the pain of being on the receiving end of a howler.

"I told you I would! Didn't I?!"

"Ron. Stop," said Aunt Hermione.

"No! She needs to hear this!"

"She really doesn't! I'm sorry, honey. Your father's having a stressful day."

"No, I'm-"

"Ron."

Ron grumbled under his breath.

"You father doesn't mean it. His just needs some time to...adjust. Love you, bye."

The letter combusted and the ashes disintegrated. Rose tried to cover her now beat red face to hide her embarrassment. Sam awkwardly shuffled in his seat next to her. Professor McGonagall finally saved Rose from combustion herself. She announced that the timetables would be handed out. Each head of house walked down the aisle handing out timetables. Professor Longbottom, chatted to students with a smile one his face, helping them understand what they needed to as he handed them out. He got the where Albus sat.

"Hello, Albus."

"Hi...Professor," Albus said hesitantly. It felt so strange to call Neville, Professor.

Neville chuckled. "You'll get used to it."

Neville watched Albus's eyes look at something behind him. Neville also turned to look. Some boys were snickering and pointing in the direction of Rose. Albus glared angrily. Neville looked back at Albus and sighed.

"You should check on her. Later! Not now," he corrected when Albus got up slightly.

"Anyway, if you need anything just remember I'll be in Herbology."

He moved onto James, handing him his timetable.

"Now, _you_ **try **to stay out of trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name," James joked.

"Your father used to joke about that all the time."

"It seriously is," James added with a lope-sided grin. "Oh and mum, she, um. She said something about love…don't quite remember," he mumbled.

Albus shook his head as he studied his timetable, not really taking anything in. The hall began emptying out. Rose left with Sam. Albus told everyone else to go ahead while he weaved his way to Rose. He bumped into Sarah along the way who followed him. They got to Rose and Sam. Albus immediately gave Rose a hug. He handed her the small cake he had received.

"It's from Grandma. She told me to share it with you, but I figured you needed the whole thing more than me."

"It's okay, Albus you don't have to," Rose said kindly

"I know, but I want to. I've got transfiguration, what do you have?"

"Oh, same!" Sarah exclaimed happily. "I'm sorry that was loud," her voice laced with embarrassment.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts."

They went their separate ways. Albus and Sarah quickly found their way to 1B (the transfiguration class room) in the transfiguration courtyard. Almost everybody had already arrived and after a few latecomers the class settled down. The transfiguration professor leaned against the front of her desk, waiting patiently. She looked young, with straight brown hair and bangs. Her hazel eyes scanned the class. When she knew the whole class was ready, marked the roll and said, "You will not be needing that hat in this classroom, Mr Noble."

Henry made a face and pulled of his hat. She smiled and began her introduction into transfiguration.

"Hello, students. I am Professor Collins, the Ravenclaw head teacher and your transfiguration Professor for the remainder of the year," she moved to stand in front of the whole class. "Some of you may already know what transfiguration is and others might not."

She wrote transfiguration in large cursive letters on the board, behind her desk. She let go of the chalk but it stayed up against the board.

"Who can tell me what transfiguration is?"

A tall girl from Hufflepuff raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss...Stone?"

"It's when you transform an object..." she replied quietly.

"Object transformation!" The chalk wrote it down. "Excellent, that's good. Let's begin with that. Pull out your parchment and quills."

Albus rummaged through his bag for his things. Professor Collins added some more things to the board which they wrote down. She began explaining the theory of transfiguration when Albus realised that Sarah was struggling with her quill.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Even though he knew she obviously wasn't due to her messy, ink stained hands and writing.

She blushed slightly and tried to cover her work. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"Doesn't look like it."

"I'm just used to writing with pen. I'll get the hang of it."

Professor Collins cleared her throat loudly. Albus looked up noticing her raised eyebrow and decided to let it go. They got through the lesson which turned out to be a lot less exciting than they had first anticipated.

Potion was next with Professor Lionheart and the Slytherins. They were seated alphabetically. Albus was slightly relieved that he wasn't completely alone, when he saw Henry's his lanky friend, sitting one space down to his right. He shared a workbench with a petite girl from Slytherin. She swept her long silvery blonde hair behind her ear, exposing her large blue eyes. Albus tried not to notice her shifting uncomfortably on her stool next to him. Albus wasn't exactly tall but with an average person on one side and a tall person on the other it had to make her feel even smaller. Albus subconsciously shrunk down slightly, knowing what it was like to feel small, thanks to his brother and all his older cousins.

Professor Lionheart began the lesson with properties of a certain potion ingredients. She was half way through the lesson when the class was interrupted with an outraged hiss.

"What is your problem?!" Malfoy said in what was most likely _supposed_ to be a whisper.

He rubbed his hand as he and Henry had a stare off.

"Is something the matter, Mr Malfoy," Professor Lionheart asked curtly.

He looked at Henry a bit longer before, turning back and grumbling a small, "No."

The rest of the lesson went on without another bump. Albus sighed in relief when the lesson was over. He strolled out ready to get some food.

"Hey, hey! Albus," Henry fell into step beside him.

"What was that?" his friend asked him casually, before Albus got to respond.

"Oh, nothing. He's hand kept getting in my way. Oi!" Henry exclaimed as somebody shoved past them. "Now his asking for trouble," Henry growled when he saw who it was. He's friend grabbed his shoulder firmly and gave him a look.

"Forget it."

* * *

**Chapter THREE! Finito!  
I don't hate Slytherin's, one of my best friends are actually a Slytherin (Fun Fact), and I'm a Hufflepuff (Bonus Fun Fact).  
And also, Ooooooh Scorpius won't be forgetting that soon, what have you done Henry?!...Not much actually.  
Anyway,  
Happy Reading!**


End file.
